The Promised Land
by Petra d'Imladris
Summary: Personne ne lui avait dit. C'était venu à lui, comme ça, comme une évidence. Mère. Il devait la retrouver. A peine né , déjà il haïssait le monde pour ce qu'on lui avait fait. Contrée. Enfermée. Cachée. Elle l'appelait. Elle lui disait. Tout. Trouve-moi. Aide-moi. Mon fils.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je m'appelle Petra, et ça fait un petit temps que je suis sur . Voici un Os ayant pour fandom _Final Fantasy : Advent Children_. Le titre m'a été inspiré par la soundtrack du même titre, que je trouve tout simplement magnifique - et qui correspond bien au personnage que je traie, e mon humble avis ;)**

**C'est un long Os, 30 pages Word, mais aussi le premier sur ce fandom, ce qui est encore plus risqué. J'espère que le rendu final sera bien - et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe... Cet Os a été écrit initialement pour un concours sur Skyrock, dont la webmiss qui critiquait ne connaissait pas Final Fantasy. Il est possible qu'il y est certaine informations agaçantes car connue par les amateurs de cette merveilleuse compilation. Si vous en trouvez, dites-le moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Final Fantasy n'est pas de moi, vous vous doutiez bien que cet oeuvre d'art n'est pas de ma portée ^^**

**Les liens des musiques d'ambiance sont sur mon profil ! Je vous conseille, pour une lecture optimale, de ne pas mettre le son trop haut, juste un bruit de fond qui puisse vous absorber dans le texte. Il sera indiqué à chaque fois qu'une musique d'ambiance correspond à un passage. Aussi, je vous conseille de laisser un onglet ouvert rien que pour mon profil, afin que vous ne deviez pas à chaque fois remonter tout le chapitre pour pouvoir y naviguer !**

* * *

Elle glissa. Dévala la pente de cuir en quelques instants à peine, s'arrêta au bord de la falaise. Elle tremblait. Instant d'hésitation ? Peur de l'inconnu ? Il voulut tant qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres : prévisibles. Qu'elle rebrousserait le chemin, luttant avec force contre la gravité et remonterait la pente, défiant les lois qui maintenaient le monde dans l'ennui.

Mais non : après un dernier frisson, elle se détacha de l'extrémité. Magnifique saut de l'ange. Elle tombait, tombait ! La lumière flatta d'abord ses courbes instables, traversa ensuite sa paroi pour ressortir de l'autre côté en un millier de couleurs merveilleuses. Cela aurait été magnifique que le temps s'arrêta là, qu'il put admirer la fraction des nuances de rouge se dégradant vers le violet.

Mais non. Fracas. Éclatement.

Déception.

_Tellement prévisible..._

Il regarda la goutte d'eau s'étaler sur le béton, froid et dur.

_Dur comme le monde._

Kadaj secoua la tête, agacé. Ce monde n'était que déception. Tellement prévisible. Quand un corps n'avait plus d'appui, il tombait. Loi de la gravité. Rien ne lui échappait : ni les pierres, ni les feuilles... pas même l'eau, qu'il avait laissé écouler goutte par goutte le long de sa main gantée, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Ce monde était horrible. Oh, il n'en connaissait pas d'autre il ne connaissait que peu de choses, en réalité. Kadaj n'avait vu le jour que depuis quelques mois à peine. Cela était difficile à croire : de l'extérieur, on ne voyait que le corps d'un jeune homme entamant à peine la vingtaine, aux cheveux argentés et soyeux lui atteignant le cou et aux iris d'un vert se dégradant vers le bleu au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait la frontière de couleurs, déchirées par des pupilles félines. Grand, svelte. Encore attaché aux restes des traits faciaux enfantins. Tout de cuir vêtu.

Mais à l'intérieur... Kadaj n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui ne savait pas grand chose et qui, dans la norme des choses, auraient bien des choses à apprendre. Mais Kadaj ne voulait rien savoir de ce monde, si opposé à lui. Il le détestait, se détestait, depuis le jour où il avait ouvert les yeux de ce corps, allongé sur le sol.

Mais ensuite, il avait compris.

Personne ne lui avait dit. C'était venu à lui, comme ça, comme une évidence.

_Mère._

Il devait la retrouver. A peine « né », déjà il haïssait le monde pour ce qu'on lui avait fait. _Contrée. Enfermée. Cachée. _

Elle l'appelait. Elle lui disait. Tout.

_Trouve-moi._

_Aide-moi._

_Mon fils._

Mère... murmura-t-il à cette pensée.

Jénova. Ce fut ainsi que ces êtres inférieurs d'humains l'avaient appelée. Mais pour lui, ce serait toujours sa mère.

Elle lui avait transmis les plans. Ce qu'il fallait faire. Et il le ferait. Il ferait tout pour elle. Il voulait être le meilleur, _son préféré_.Même si cela impliqué tant de sacrifices et de souffrances.

Il était un Incarné. Sa mère l'avait désigné pour cette tâche malheureuse mais décisive pour la victoire. Réveiller un autre de ses fils.

Sephiroth.

D'après elle, lui seul pouvait vaincre Gaïa et donner le pouvoir à sa Mère. Kadaj aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pourrait le faire lui-même, qu'il possédait la force et la motivation pour accomplir cette tâche. Qu'il lui était loyal.

_A jamais._

Mais justement. Il était fidèle à sa mère, lui était soumis. Jamais il ne la contredirait : Mère avait toujours raison. Elle savait mieux que quiconque comment faire. C'est elle qui décidait. Et Kadaj exécutait. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal, de la décevoir !

Pourtant, ils ne se parlaient pas. Il n'entendait pas sa voix. Mais des idées, des visions, des sentiments lui apparaissaient, et d'instinct il savait que c'était elle. Il n'aurait pu l'expliquer, mais il savait que c'était elle.

Kadaj serra fortement sa poigne, le cuir de son gant grinçant sous la tension. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent sous l'agacement. Ce monde était prévisible, ennuyeux, et ne les acceptaient pas. Ce monde devait être détruit, comme tous les autres, et n'avait aucun droit de leur résister. Cela était totalement inacceptable.

\- Kadaj ?

Il tourna la tête, ses cheveux cachant une partie de son visage. De la lumière se faufilait dans les fissures des tôles formant les murs du hangar abandonné. Ces rayons étaient suffisants pour en éclairer l'intérieur. De l'autre côté, à l'extrémité, deux silhouettes. L'une aussi svelte que lui, aux traits androgynes et aux longs cheveux argentés réfléchissants mille reflets. L'autre, plus grand et plus large, au faciès plus viril et plus mature, bien plus intimidant, les cheveux beaucoup plus courts, coiffés en pics vers l'arrière.

Yazoo et Loz. Ses frères.

Kadaj releva le buste. Chevauchant sa puissante moto, il avait une très grande prestance, droit mais à l'aise. Les cheveux dans le vent, il se sentait comme le leader du groupe, par sa façon de se comporter, par l'attitude, le caractère, les gestes. Ses frères le savaient, l'avaient tout de suite compris : c'était sur lui qu'il fallait compter, car Mère comptait sur lui.

Oui. Il était le leader.

\- Il est temps, répondit-il simplement d'une voix neutre, la fente de ses pupille s'élargissant d'excitation.

_... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ..._

Kadaj regardait dans le vide, ou, plus précisément, dans l'eau. Le buste droit, les yeux fixes, il ne clignait pas de yeux – il était complètement immobile. Les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient nerveusement sur le haut de sa jambe, l'autre les laissait tremper mollement dans l'eau. Il ferma le poing, mordit sa lèvre brusquement, agacé. _Très agacé_.

Il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Ou plutôt, si. _Mais il ne l'avait pas._

_Lui et ses frères avaient commencé les recherches par le premier endroit que leur Mère avait pu voir : le Cratère Nord. Il ne leur avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'endroit voulu, leur moyen de transport étant très rapides. Ils avaient descendu les parois raides sans le moindre problème, s'étaient retrouvé en douceur au fond du gouffre. Kadaj était nerveux, d'une nervosité intuitive. Il avait tant redouté de ne pas trouver sa Mère ce jour-là. Il avait aussi secrètement appréhendé le fait de voir enfin le corps de sa Mère, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. _

_Jusque là, tout s'était passé comme prévu. La suite, un peu moins. _

_Les trois frères s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, deux autres personnes étaient présentes, en costumes noirs, mais bien qu'il n'avait pu voir leur visage à cause de la neige et du brouillard, il avait pu distinctement remarquer le contour d'une boîte dans la main de l'un des inconnus._

_\- Là ! Avait hurlé Kadaj._

_Yazoo avait du voir la même chose que lui, car il avait levé sa GunBlade d'un coup sec et avait tiré. La balle avait manqué sa cible de peu. Les ombres s'étaient retournées, avaient vite couru pour se mettre à couvert. Kadaj avait serré les poings, furieux. Il en était sûr, c'était Elle. Cette certitude... avait crié de douleur en lui. _

_Kadaj avait dégainé. _Souba_. Son katana à deux lames. Magnifique, mais pas le temps de s'attarder. Une ombre avait plané au-dessus du trio. Un hélicoptère, en instabilité à cause du souffle du vent, avait tenté d'atterrir. Des tirs avaient été tirés de l'autre côté, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient atteint les frères. Soudain, une des silhouette avait couru à toute vitesse de sa cachette jusqu'à l'hélicoptère pour sauter dedans. Le deuxième inconnu avait tenté la même chose, mais Yazoo l'avait vu venir : il avait appuyé sur la gâchette au bon moment et l'avait touché. L'ennemi était tombé à terre, poussant un gémissement étouffé. L'autre avait descendu de l'hélicoptère pour tenter de le soulever. _

_Yazoo avait intensifié les tirs, contre l'hélicoptère cette fois. Celui-ci s'était donc envolé, laissant ses deux complices au sol. Kadaj avait fait un geste à son frère, l'intimant à arrêter de tirer. Rengainant _Souba_, il avait avancé, lentement. Il avait pu alors distinguer alors un homme et une femme, habillés d'un même costume noir, bien que celui de l'homme était tâché de sang. Celui-ci gémissait lourdement, alors que la fille se retenait de sangloter. Cette dernière, remarquant que son ennemi avait avancé, avait voulu prendre son arme, mais Kadaj l'avait giflé d'une main puissante, la faisant tomber à terre. Il avait regardé autour de lui, mais aucune trace d'une quelconque boîte._

_\- Où est Mère ? avait-il grogné en articulant, tentant de se contenir._

_\- Plus... ici... avait tenté de dire le blessé. Vous... l'avez manqué..._

_Kadaj avait alors hurlé. Fort, très fort. L'hélicoptère s'était envolé, emportant leur Mère avec lui. Le goût de l'amertume et de la fureur dans la bouche, il avait dégainé son katana, voulant faire payer ses chiens... Une main sur son épaule l'avait cependant arrêté._

_\- Kadaj... ils pourraient nous être utiles pour la retrouver._

_Il avait écarquillé les yeux. Jamais l'un de ses frères ne l'avait un jour contredit. Il s'était retourné d'un mouvement vif et avait frappé Yazoo du dos de la main. Celui-ci avait chancelé, mais Kadaj n'en avait cure : sa rage était trop grande. _

_\- Je... donne les ordres, avait-il fait d'un ton menaçant. Et je n'en reçois aucun._

_Cependant, il avait bien dû avouer que la proposition de son frère était la meilleure. Il avait donc ordonné d'assommer leurs prises pour les emmener avec eux, ce qui avait été facile puisque l'homme ne pouvait plus se déplacer et que la femme n'avait pas voulu risquer de le blesser sous la menace..._

\- Kadaj... ils se réveillent.

Kadaj revint soudain à la réalité. A genoux dans une flaque d'eau, au beau milieu du hangar désaffecté. Il releva la tête, brusquement, les cheveux légers se balançant un instant sous le geste. Il était là, devant lui. Pas très proche, mais pas très éloigné non plus. Kadaj se remit lentement sur ses jambes, s'approcha de lui. Yazoo.

\- Kadaj... fit-il, étonné, mais aussi un peu effrayé.

Kadaj ferma les yeux un instant, sentant la voix de son frère rouler sur sa peau. Une voix détachée, traînante, si basse qu'on aurait cru à un murmure. Yazoo avait une voix magnifique, flottante, mature sans être trop... virile. Ou même méprisante. Non, il avait une voix... vibrante.

L'Incarné s'intéressa à son visage, parfait, encadré de longs cheveux argentés, qui reflétaient les quelques rayons du soleil, et dont les mèches de devant, plus courtes, retombaient sur le flan du nez. Une peau de porcelaine, des yeux félins, d'un vert forêt se dégradant vers le bleu, et... Kadaj fronça les sourcils. Sa lèvre inférieur, d'habitude pleine et d'un rose doux, était maintenant fendue par une petite cicatrice oscillant entre le rouge et le brun.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Demanda le leader en un murmure, caressant la fine ligne du doigt.

Yazoo ne répondit pas. La douleur de la claque que lui avait infligé son frère quelques jours auparavant était encore vivace. Trop vivace. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de chose, ce jour-là. La colère, tout d'abord. Puis la honte et les remords. Et enfin, la peur, car ce fut la première fois depuis le début de son existence que Yazoo saignait. Il l'avait habilement caché, mais la balafre était apparue. Trahison de son propre corps.

Kadaj ferma les yeux. Le silence fut éloquent.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas utilisé la magie pour la guérir ?

\- Car tu es mon frère, répondit l'autre avec difficulté, et mon chef. Tu donnes les ordres, et tu ne m'as pas demandé de faire disparaître ceci. Alors, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Kadaj soupira. Il appliqua son index sur la lèvre de son frère et, quand il le retira, la fissure de la chair avait disparu. Il prit ensuite délicatement l'arrière de sa tête pour pouvoir poser son front sur le sien.

\- Yazoo...

Yazoo ferma les yeux, répondit après un instant d'hésitation à l'étreinte de son frère en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Kadaj soupira encore, mais de soulagement cette fois. Son frère était le plus réfléchi et le plus calme des trois Incarnés. Il ne fonçait jamais tête baissée, calculait les conséquences de chaque acte et de chaque fait. Kadaj s'en aurait voulu de s'aliéner avec un aussi bon élément, ajouté à cela qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, les trois Incarnés avaient été tout seuls, et comme un oisillon qui associe le premier oiseau qu'il voit à sa mère, eux s'étaient tout de suite rapprochés, restés ensemble, et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

Le chef du gang dévia son visage vers l'oreille de l'autre, lui murmurant alors doucement :

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal... j'étais en colère, parce que nous avions failli. Mais je suis le leader, celui sur qui Mère compte, alors tu dois comprendre que je dirige notre trinité, selon la volonté de Mère...

Yazoo opina de la tête, compréhensif. Son frère décala sa tête, la frottant contre la joue de l'autre, tel un félin en recherche de reconnaissance. Un sourire figé, mais apaisé, apparut sur les lèvres de l'argenté aux longs cheveux, et il rendit la caresse, répondant au message.

\- Nous n'avons pas failli... pas encore...

Kadaj sourit aussi, se redressa. Non, ils n'avaient pas encore failli. Il indiqua à son frère de le suivre, et ils parcoururent quelques mètres côte à côte, jusqu'à arriver à une porte de bois abîmée. Le leader l'ouvrit, pour découvrir les deux humains, pieds et poings liés tout en étant bâillonnés. En appuis sur une poutre de fer, ils se débattaient en vain. L'Incarné s'attarda sur leur visage, yeux noirs bridés et teint mat pour l'homme, aux cheveux noirs et lisse soigneusement tirés vers l'arrière par une attache, tandis que la fille avait la peau pâle, les cheveux courts d'un blond cassé et les yeux noisettes.

\- On a retrouvé ça sur eux, murmura Yazoo en donnant deux cartes tachées de sang à son frère.

Celui-ci les regarda attentivement. Il y avait la photo de leur propriétaire, leur noms, diverses informations futiles et un curieux symbole, en forme de losange.

_\- ShinRa Company, _lut-il tout haut, intrigué.

Un sentiment de réserve monta en Kadaj, et il sut qu'il devrait se méfier de cette _ShinRa._ Il retourna les cartes, et au dos de celle de l'homme, apparemment appelé Tseng, était écrit un numéro en tout petit. Kadaj demanda d'un signe de la main d'enlever les baillons à leurs otages et s'accroupit devant eux. Il s'approcha de l'homme aux traits typés, arracha ses vêtements au niveau de sa blessure à l'épaule, pour découvrir un trou béant d'où coulait énormément de sang.

\- Je pourrais guérir cela... murmura-t-il.

Tseng le regarda d'un trait méfiant, sans crainte excessive toutefois. Il ne dit rien, attendant de voir ce qu'allait lui demander ses agresseurs. Et voir de quoi ils étaient capable. Ils avaient l'air jeunes et impulsifs, mais son instinct lui quémandait de rester prudent.

\- Où est Mère ? Demanda Kadaj, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son prisonnier.

Tseng ne bougea pas d'un poil, soutenant le regard. L'Incarné esquissa un sourire sadique et plongea son doigt dans la blessure. Le blessé serra d'abord les dents, étouffant un cri dans sa gorge. Voyant que son otage ne répondait pas, Kadaj fit tourner son doigt à l'intérieur de la plaie, griffant les tissus de son ongle. Tseng ne put s'empêcher de haleter, tentant d'inhaler de l'oxygène alors que sa gorge semblait se rétracter. Un mouvement habile le fit sursauter, lui arracha un cri. L'argenté lui prit le visage de l'autre main pour le maintenir bien face à lui.

\- Vous autres, humains, fit-il d'une voix imbibée de mépris et de répugnance, l'appelez Jénova.

Le Turk écarquilla les yeux. Jénova... leur Mère ? Comment était-ce possible ?! Jénova est morte ! Et... insinuerait-il que lui et ses frères n'étaient pas humains ? A part leurs yeux inhabituels, rien ne leur était exceptionnel... à part la couleur de cheveux, la même que Sephiroth. La forme de leurs pupilles, également. Et il lui semblait que l'ex-SOLDAT appelait aussi Jénova sa « Mère » après avoir découv...

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Kadaj avait enlevé brusquement son doigt de la blessure pour prendre la tête du captif et la claquer violemment contre le pilier de métal. Celui-ci sentit du liquide poisseux dégringoler dans ses cheveux alors qu'il fixait la main de son tortionnaire, dégoulinante de son propre sang.

\- Où est-elle ?! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Je sais que l'un de vous portait un paquet que vous avez trouvé dans le Cratère, et qu'il l'a déposé dans un hélicoptère, celui-ci étant allé le cacher quelque part... où ça ?!

\- Je... ne vois pas... de quoi vous parlez...

Hurlement de rage. Gifle aussi douloureuse que sonore. Cette fois, c'est dans sa bouche que le supplicié sentait le sang chaud couler, celui-ci révélant sa présence aux autres en débordant sur sa lèvre. Il serra les poings, n'ayant pas l'intention de céder facilement.

Kadaj le regarda fixement, sentant que l'extraction d'information serait plus lente que prévu. Alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper à nouveau, il suspendit son geste, pris d'une idée. Saugrenue, pensa-t-il d'abord. Mais après tout... Il reposa son regard sur son détenu.

\- Et si... on demandait à ShinRa s'il sait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, plissant ses yeux.

Touché. Pas grand chose. Un tic, une légère moue crispée, des pupilles qui se resserraient... même le plus brillant ne pouvait maîtriser son propre corps à la perfection. Il y avait... toujours des failles.

Kadaj sourit. Un sourire en coin, cette fois-ci. Il prit son portable, regarda à nouveau au dos des badges souillés. Ayant soigneusement tapé le numéro, il se redressa, délivra son visage de ses cheveux d'un coup de tête élégant et attendit.

Première sonnerie.

L'argenté regarda du coin de l'œil son deuxième captif, ou plutôt captive. Elle se contentait de se taire, la tête baissée. Apeurée, peut-être, peut-être moins récalcitrante... il aurait pu commencer par elle. Non pas qu'il la croyait moins combative que son congénère, mais peut-être plus... sensible. Il ne connaissait pas les femmes. Il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient en général d'un naturel plus émotive, mais il pouvait bien remarquer qu'elle n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit que son collègue.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Il releva la tête. Yazoo l'observait, pensif. Son frère, Loz, affichait un large sourire confiant. Confiant envers son frère. Il pensait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais Kadaj était au bord du gouffre de l'angoisse et de la fureur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il improvisait. Mère ne lui indiquait rien, il n'était rien sans elle. Improvisation. Coup de téléphone... rien ne disait que quelqu'un répondrait.

Troisième sonnerie. Un son de léger déboîtement...

Il n'y eut pas de quatrième sonnerie.

Kadaj n'entendait pas grand chose. Juste le silence... titillé d'un son caressant.

Une respiration mesurée.

Il sourit. Il était attendu. _Il était sur la bonne voie_.

\- Ils sont ici... murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Une seconde. Deux secondes.

\- Je le sais.

Faisant écho à sa respiration. Une voix mesurée. Un souffle calculé.

\- Voudriez-vous les revoir ? Demanda-t-il.

A nouveau, quelques secondes de silence. Elles jouaient un effet dramatique qui aurait pu être agaçant si elles n'indiquaient pas à Kadaj que c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles. Les ficelles d'un pantin.

En effet.

\- Alors, rendez-nous ce que nous voulons.

Loz se mouva soudain devant lui, se plaçant devant Tseng et lui écrasant le thorax de son pied. Celui-ci lâcha la pierre aiguisée qu'il tenait entre les doigts, ne supportant pas la douleur que lui procurait l'Incarné.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, fit à nouveau la voix de l'autre bout du fil.

Resserrement des mâchoires. La même phrase dite par deux hommes à très certainement des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Terriblement frustrant. Mais il fallait se reprendre.

Vous ne me serez que peu utile, alors. Tant pis pour eux.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voyais pas de quoi vous parlez. Pas que je n'avais aucune... aide à vous fournir.

Un rire enfantin ricocha contre les tôles du hangar.

\- Serions-nous à l'aube d'une négociation ? Fit Kadaj, soudainement excité.

A ces mots, les deux otages se recroquevillèrent légèrement sur eux-même, vaincus. Kadaj tourna la tête rencontra le regard de Yazoo. Une étincelle d'espérance brillait en ses yeux étranges, réaffirmée par un sourire moins figé qu'à l'habitude. Kadaj lui fit un clin d'œil – le premier, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Peu importait, il était heureux, comme s'il avait déjà retrouvé Mère. Il l'avait peut-être même déjà trouvé, dans un certain sens.

\- Tout dépend des clauses du contrat.

\- La première serait déjà de savoir votre nom.

Silence. Un instant d'hésitation ? Une pointe d'étonnement ? Bizarrement, ce court silence semblait envoyer un message négatif, lui souffler quelques mots agaçants. C'était toujours agaçant quand on vous insinuait que vous étiez idiot.

\- Je m'appelle Shinra. Rufus Shinra. Mais je vous retourne la demande.

Ses pupilles s'écartèrent. Il se faisait enfin connaître. Il aurait enfin droit à une reconnaissance. Kadaj. Le meilleur serviteur de Mère. L'être dont chacun apprendrait à craindre. Celui qui n'obéissait qu'à sa mère, et à personne d'autre. Et pas l'Incarné de Sephiroth.

Kadaj. Le fils exemplaire.

\- Nous sommes partout. Là où vous irez avec Mère, nous vous suivrons. Nous sommes ses fils légitimes, nous sommes un gang, dont moi, Kadaj, suis le leader.

Instant de mutisme. Juste trois secondes savamment calculées pour donner de la force aux propos précédents, et doubler l'effet des suivants.

\- Et nous vous retrouverons.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

* * *

**Musique : Beyond The Wasteland**

* * *

La brise soulevait ses cheveux. Flattait ses courbes et celles de sa bécane. Rafraîchissait sa peau. Le vent était une force de la nature étrange, libre et indépendante, ce qui faisait de lui un élément dangereux. Lunatique, il ne partageait aucun parti, profitant à l'un sans le vouloir, à défaut du rôle d'extrême neutralité. Mais, bien souvent, pas de sentiment, pas de pitié : il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, et seul le plus fort pouvait le résister.

Kadaj adorait ça. Pas de compassion pour le plus faible. Seul le fort, l'intelligent et surtout le méritant avait sa place au haut de la hiérarchie. Et Kadaj était persuadé d'être les trois à la fois. Ce fut pourquoi il n'eut aucun regret à déraciner de son pied une large épée rouillée alors plantée dans le sol depuis plusieurs années, laissant ainsi amplement la place à sa moto pour pouvoir la poser sur son pied sans encombre.

Il était le leader. Celui qui ne reculerait devant rien pour contenter Mère.

Kadaj observa le paysage. Désolé. Une plaine infertile aux couleurs ternes, avec en toile de fond une ville, grise et triste, surplombée par un bâtiment bien plus grand que les autres, mais tout aussi délabré.

Midgar.

\- Hey, Kadaj... c'est ici qu'habite grand frère ?

Dégagée, tellement dégagée... se rendait-il compte qu'il avait un voix si... palpable ?

\- Ouais... répondit l'intéressé d'une voix lointaine, absorbée par sa vision.

Ainsi, était-ce tout ce dont était capable l'humain ? Une ruine, une ruine de ferrailles et de remords ? Un chantier avancé qui revient à son éternelle soumission. Kadaj était... déçu. Il savait que c'était Rufus Shinra qui avait construit cette cité. Lui, si calme et si avisé, à la tête de... ces vestiges ? Pourquoi ne pas recommencer, une fois encore, juste pour voir si cette fois-là marcherait, bien que tout le monde sache que le confort ne durera pas ? Non. Ils seraient trop... pathétiques. Peu de gens penseraient de cette manière. L'argenté, lui, était sûr rien qu'au bruissement du souffle de Rufus contre son oreille, perçu à peine quelques secondes et légèrement déformé par la ligne téléphonique, qu'il réfléchissait de cette façon.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera content de nous voir ? Demanda Yazoo.

\- Aucune chance, sourit Kadaj.

\- Ne pleure pas, Yazoo, appuya Loz en riant.

Le concerné détourna la tête d'un mouvement lent, imperméable face à cette remarque désobligeante.

Le leader du gang plongea son regard au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, très éloignées du sujet de conversation de ce jour-là. _Rufus. _Il l'appelait par son prénom, dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait se l'en empêcher, il pouvait presque le connaître par cœur. Il s'était remémoré, en secret, toutes les paroles du Président, et les avait fait passer en boucle dans son esprit. Il pouvait, au timbre de sa voix, deviner qu'il était intelligent, avisé, prévoyant. Qu'il devait avoir un plan A dont il préméditait de faire passerelle au plan B, celui-ci amorti confortablement par un plan C. Très habile.

\- En tout cas, Mère est avec lui, reprit Yazoo.

\- Mmh... peut-être pas... répondit le meneur d'une voix mystérieuse.

Celui-ci entendit un hoquet à sa droite.

\- Pleure pas, Loz, railla gentiment son frère aux longs cheveux.

Loz était, contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser penser son imposante carrure, le plus sensible des trois frères. Il pleurnichait assez souvent, surtout lorsqu'on parlait de Mère, ce qui était étonnant car il pouvait, lors de combats, afficher un tempérament bestial. Kadaj l'aimait bien sûr, en tant que frère, mais éprouvait une légère préférence, pour son autre compagnon, averti, pondéré et moins lunatique.

Kadaj détourna la tête, son regard attiré par un bruit fraîchement remonté à son oreille.

\- Oh, regardez, il est là...

Dégageant une traînée de poussière derrière elle, moto sombre traversait la plaine. On n'aurait pu voir nettement le visage de son conducteur, mais il n'y avait aucun doute : chaque cellule de son corps réagissait à cette certitude.

Reniflement satisfait de Yazoo, répondu à celui de Loz, enjoué. Un faible sourire éclaira les lèvre de Kadaj, avant qu'il ne fasse un coup de tête vers l'avant. Les deux frères se ré-assirent correctement sur leur véhicule, abaissèrent le buste sur la continuité de la selle et allumèrent les gaz, projetant leur roue avant vers le haut et agrémentant le spectacle d'une interjection enjouée pour le cas de Loz. Ils se jetèrent dans le vide, se reposant bien vite sur le flanc de la falaise, et disparurent du champ de vision du meneur du gang, resté à l'état immobile.

Celui-ci détourna la tête. C'était important pour lui de trouver Cloud Strife, que lui et ses frères aimaient appeler « grand-frère », du fait de la présence de gènes de Jénova en lui. Grand-frère était un ex-membre des SOLDAT, un traître ayant mené Sephiroth et donc Mère à l'échec il y avait de cela deux ans. Mais c'était aussi un homme connaissant la ShinRa, ayant un temps travaillé pour elle, et donc connaissant peut-être quelques uns de ses secrets. Sur ce dernier point, Kadaj n'en savait trop rien. Il n'était pas sûr, il hésitait, ou plutôt il savait que cette mission promettait fortement d'être infructueuse. Mais, sans aucune autre piste, il devait se mouvoir à l'aveugle.

Non... c'est faux. Il y avait une autre piste. L'Incarné sourit, prit son portable.

Rufus Shinra.

Il s'était renseigné sur lui. Le Président ShinRa. Le fils du créateur de l'entreprise. Autoritaire, les pieds sur terre, très intelligent et absolument insupportable pour la plupart des gens qui travaillaient pour lui. Éternellement sous garde rapprochée des Turks, dont deux d'entre eux gisaient, abandonnés, dans un vieil entrepôt. Abandonnés, écroulés sous la torture qu'il leur avait infligé lui-même. Mais ils n'avaient pas cédé. Au lieu de rendre Kadaj en colère, il en était encore plus satisfait, Rufus Shinra rentrait encore un peu plus dans son estime. Il savait bien choisir ses alliés.

Mais une autre caractéristique avait encore plus inspiré l'argenté. Rufus Shinra était mort depuis plus de deux ans. Cela, toutes ses sources l'ont confirmé. Qui donc était à l'autre bout de l'appel téléphonique, ce jour-là ? Un imposteur ? Peu probable, et extrêmement décevant. Bien qu'il ne le connût pas concrètement cet homme (même s'il pensait avoir cerné à peu de choses près le personnage), il le savait capable d'échapper à la mort dans un situation impossible. Et assez adroit pour cacher cette vérité. Un homme particulièrement intéressant.

Kadaj descendit de sa moto, s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il ouvrit le clapet du portable, se mit à tapoter impatiemment sur le clavier. Son comportement était à l'exact opposé que le jour où il avait découvert le numéro du Président, aujourd'hui bien plus excité et empressé. Il revérifia néanmoins plusieurs fois l'exactitude du numéro, qu'il avait pourtant appris par cœur. Et puis, retenant son souffle, il approuva l'action.

Première sonnerie.

Déboîtement. Déjà ? Il lui avait fallu bien plus de temps la dernière fois pour répondre. L'attendait-il, à nouveau ? Étrange.

\- Allô ?

Déception. Une voix trop hasardeuse, trop coupable. Oui, il était attendu. Mais pas par celui qu'il espérait. Une autre personne était au téléphone.

\- Où est le Président Shinra ? Articula Kadaj à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

Fureur. Qui était-ce ? Peu importe. Le Président jouait avec lui. Avec ses pieds, se nerfs. Il voulait rendre Kadaj furieux, il le réussissait très bien.

\- Le Président Shinra n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, répondit-on au téléphone.

\- Très bien, alors réponds à cette question. Où est notre Mère ?

Un instant, Kadaj avait oublié le but de cet appel, de cette venue au QG de l'entreprise ShinRa. Pour Mère. Pas pour Rufus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, et...

Kadaj soupira. Était-il vraiment pris pour un idiot ? Il allait montrer à cet arrogant Président ce qu'il était vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, fit-il, vous essayez de nous rouler.

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Je sais très bien que vous avez Mère, ajouta-t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je vous prierai de décliner votre identité et...

\- Inutile de hurler comme ça, rit l'Incarné, prenant cet état d'agacement pour une preuve de culpabilité.

L'interlocuteur insista pour connaître son signalement, mais l'argenté n'écouta même pas ce qu'on lui disait. Agacé, il prit une voix plus dure, moins enjouée qu'auparavant.

\- Je suis fatigué de parler avec toi, l'interrompit-il. Passe-moi le Président.

Silence. Avait-il été assez convaincant ? Les cheveux au vent, il admira Yazoo et Loz, ses frères, bien cramponnés à leur moto, juste derrière une autre personne, à moto elle aussi, à la crinière blonde et ayant à la main une épée plus grande que lui. Il tentait d'échapper aux monstres quadrupèdes qu'avaient fait apparaître ses frères pour le rattraper.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, grand-frère, murmura Kadaj.

Un bruit de fond empli soudain son oreille, suivit d'une voix lointaine. Un chuchotement défectueux lié à la ligne, puis... silence.

Respiration calme et mesurée.

\- Je commençais à m'impatienter, fit la voix, neutre.

Kadaj sourit. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

\- La dernière fois, se souvient-il, vous m'aviez laissé parler premier.

\- La dernière fois, vous m'aviez raccroché au nez. Excusez donc mon actuel manque de courtoisie.

Kadaj mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre. Aurait-il fait une erreur de jugement ? Il avait voulu impressionné et il aurait... agacé. Il tombait de haut.

\- Je vous excuse, fit-il, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à implorer le pardon. Je croyais le moment inopportun pour négocier.

\- Car c'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Évidemment.

Il avait fait mauvaise impression. Kadaj se sentit... ridicule. Lui qui croyait éblouir, il s'était juste fait passé pour un idiot. Un idiot fini. Il fallait remonter dans l'estime. Personne n'aurait su pourquoi, mais Kadaj se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se faire passer pour un simple d'esprit, même au près de cet humain. Surtout auprès de cet humain.

\- Je suis de passage dans votre ville, ajouta-t-il. Ça ne paie pas de mine. Serait-ce un aveu de faiblesse ?

\- Je ne suis pas faible.

\- Pourtant, vous vous souciez assez de vos subordonnés pour souhaiter négocier avec un inconnu.

\- Ces personnes me sont très précieuses. L'intelligence n'est pas un signe de vulnérabilité. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Kadaj serra les dents. Il était... particulièrement agacé. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas le montrer. Il fallait se montrer... intouchable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mes otages apprécieront le fait que je l'ai torture juste parce que vous me mettez au défi de vous prouver que je tiens les rennes.

\- Je ne vous défie pas. Je connais les règles du jeu. Ainsi que celles de la négociation.

L'Incarné fronça les sourcils. Il hésitait à interpréter ces dernières paroles comme un signe de soumission ou comme un stratège rusé pour connaître le fond de sa pensée. Peu importe. Il était le leader du gang, il serait bientôt le leader de cette planète. Puis, enfin, le leader des fidèles de Mère.

\- J'aimerai ardemment vous voir, avoua-t-il soudain.

Kadaj regretta ses derniers propos. Il ne devait pas montrer une forme de servitude ! Il était le meneur. Le seul. Le premier en dessous de Mère. Il n'aurait jamais du dire cela, même si cela révélait sa pensée profonde. Rufus Shinra ne dit tout d'abord rien, peut-être étonné, un brin hésitant. Puis, il fit soudain, d'un ton mystérieux :

\- Et bien... retrouvez-moi.

Et la communication coupa. Kadaj sourit.

Rufus voulait jouer avec lui. Kadaj adorait ça. Pas parce qu'il voulait se mettre à plus bas échelon que lui, mais parce qu'il trouvait ça... intéressant. Rufus était stratège, prévoyant, et tout sauf prévisible. C'était ce que Kadaj aimait le plus. L'imprévisible. Ses frères étaient trop probables, trop crédibles dans leur rôle qu'ils appliquaient à la lettre. Kadaj avait besoin de surprises, de dangers, de jeux du chat et de la souris. Se chercher, se trouver, en tirer satisfaction.

L'argenté leva la main. Les monstres qui poursuivaient son grand-frère disparurent. Yazoo et Loz, comprenant l'ordre, émirent un léger ricanement avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le leader. Celui-ci se délecta du regard incompréhensif que lui délivra Cloud Strife, avant de lui-même mettre les gaz et de disparaître derrière les rochers.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

* * *

Musique : For The Reunion

* * *

\- J'ai horreur des menteurs.

\- Toutes mes excuses. Cette fois-ci, je dirai la vérité.

Kadaj avança lentement vers lui, évitant soigneusement de toucher les deux Turks qui gisaient à terre. Il fixa un instant l'homme avant de se détourner.

Il était seul. C'était voulu. Le meneur avait tenu à poursuivre toutes les pistes possibles, tous les indices, ainsi que de mettre le plus de chance à ses côtés. Pour cela, il avait envoyé Loz fouiller tous les endroits chers à leur « grand-frère », à commencer par l'Église des taudis, tandis qu'il avait confier à Yazoo d'enlever des enfants de Midgar. Cette mission était délicate, car il fallait obtenir la confiance de ces moutards sans attirer la curiosité des adultes. Des trois frères, Yazoo était celui qui avait le plus de doigté pour attirer dans un chat dans l'eau froide.

Tandis que lui... il l'avait trouvé.

Rufus Shinra était dans un des appartements appartenant à la _ShinRa Company_. Kadaj avait suivi les pistes, consciencieusement, et il l'avait trouvé rapidement ? Peut-être. Mais là n'est pas la question. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, il avait surpris deux hommes, l'un aux longs cheveux roux et l'autre à la peau mat, statifs dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir que l'Incarné les avait mis à terre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus. Et puis, une autre porte s'était ouverte.

Rufus Shinra.

Oui, c'était lui. Kadaj l'avait directement reconnu, mais il était bien loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait dans sa tête. Il était bel et bien grand, mais avait perdu beaucoup de son allure, désormais cloué dans un fauteuil roulant et entièrement recouvert d'une fine couverture blanche. On ne voyait que le bas de son visage, quelques cheveux blonds cendrés dans l'instant du mouvement. Habillé d'un costume blanc impeccable, du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, on pouvait également remarquer une bande de tissus blanche entourant son cou et une autre son poignet, découvrant toutefois ce qu'il tentait de cacher... désespérément.

Ainsi, Rufus Shinra était en aussi mauvaise état que sa ville paraissait l'être. Un humain affaibli par la maladie des Géostigmates. Kadaj avait hésité entre être déçu ou fier. Déçu car il s'attendait... à mieux. Dans un sens, il avait souhaité l'imprévu, mais ça... ce n'était pas son souhait. Rufus Shinra était pitoyable. Cependant... l'idée que c'était les géostigmates, c'est-à-dire la maladie que Mère avait propagé le faisait sourire. Mère... serait toujours victorieuse.

\- L'objet que vous recherchez est tombé de l'hélicoptère quand vous nous avez attaqués. Je déplore notre maladresse.

Dans un état pitoyable... mais pas faible. Rufus l'avait précisé au téléphone, il le démontre maintenant. Des dizaines de personnes sont dans le même cas que lui, à terre à cause de la maladie. Et ils restent là, couchés, un filet de bave s'échappant de leur lèvres, à maudire les géostigmates. A ne rien faire.

Rufus, lui, gardait de sa prestance et de sa fierté. Il tenait tête à un Incarné de Sephiroth en surpuissance sans ciller, même lorsqu'il rouait ses gardes-du-corps de coups. Il lui mentait, et n'essayait même pas de le cacher... cette homme restait intéressant en toutes circonstances.

_Et Kadaj n'arrivait même pas à se reprocher cette constatation malsaine._

\- Est-ce la vérité...

Même pas une question. Pas besoin de souligner l'interrogation dans le ton, il connaissait la réponse.

\- Je le jure, répondit le blond d'une voix neutre.

Kadaj sourit. Il prit deux cartes tachées de rouge et les leva devant lui, toujours de dos à son adversaire.

\- Dans ce cas, fit-il d'une voix souriante, jurez-le sur leur tête...

Il lança les badges en arrière, les entendit retomber à terre juste devant l'autre. Ce dernier tint le silence quelques secondes, peut-être pour inciter l'argenté à se retourner – il n'en fit rien.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pensa-t-il tout haut d'une voix cependant menaçante.

\- Nous avons besoin du pouvoir de Mère, répondit Kadaj. Le temps de la Réunion est proche.

Il se retourna, laissant le loisir à son interlocuteur d'observer ses pupilles étranges.

\- Nous avons besoin d'elle... murmura-t-il.

\- La Réunion ?

Kadaj releva la tête et prit un air enjoué.

\- Nous allons nous réunir entre frères et sœurs, détenteurs des cellules de Mère, sourit-t-il en levant les bras tout en basculant la tête en arrière, et nous allons reprendre notre revanche sur cette planète...

L'argenté laissa tomber ses bras, reprenant une posture normale. Il laissa son regard couler sur les deux Turks, toujours à terre et à bout de force.

\- Nous avons déjà envoyé les invitations... tout se passe bien. Sauf qu'apparemment, quelqu'un à caché notre invité d'honneur...

\- Des invitations ?

Kadaj tourna à nouveau sa tête vers l'homme. Ce dernier tentait de comprendre quelque chose à son charabia, qui n'en était pas vraiment un – juste des indices pour lui qu'il culpabilise plus tard de ne pas avoir résolu l'énigme. Mais il laissait sa fierté de côté et posait des questions, n'ayant pas l'intention de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Les géostigmates, murmura le plus jeune, planant un regard sur les plaques brunâtres que laissait apparaître l'ancien directeur de la _Shin-Ra Company_. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce-pas... Ils sont la preuve que l'esprit de Mère se bat au cœur de la Rivière de la Vie...

La tristesse et le désespoir s'empara à nouveau du fils. Sa Mère lui manquait tant...

\- Elle fait tant... pour nous tous ! Et nous on ne sait même pas où elle est...

Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, ses cheveux le poursuivant en une danse. Rufus se contentait de se taire et d'analyser ces paroles en silence.

\- Mais nous n'y pouvons rien, poursuivit Kadaj, s'approchant un peu de l'humain. Nous ne sommes que des Incarnés... les misérables restes de l'héritage de Mère. Et tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvée pour recevoir ses cellules... on ne sera pas entier !

Il s'arrêta, plongea son regard sur le bas du visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Les géostigmates et l'héritage ce n'est pas assez pour réussir une Réunion, une vrai...

Même si l'on ne pouvait pas le voir, Kadaj devina les sourcils froncés de son ennemi.

\- Je n'ai pas tout saisi.

Il révélait sa faiblesse. Kadaj savoura. Cela n'arriverait pas tous les jours, il le savait.

\- Ah, vraiment ? C'est clair, pourtant...

Et là, il sentit que c'était le bon moment. Il _le_ sentait venir, il _le_ sentait fusionner avec toutes les cellules de son corps. _Il_ arrivait... c'était le prélude, le prélude et l'épilogue à la fois. Le début de la première étape du plan de sa Mère pour retrouver son intégrité.

A nouveau, Kadaj s'avança et ne s'arrêta cette fois qu'à moins d'un mettre de la chaise roulante du blond. Il sourit, se mit à genoux devant lui. Il releva très lentement la tête, espérant voir un peu plus du visage de Rufus – malheureusement pour lui, non, car il baissait sa tête vers lui. Kadaj le fixa intensément, se délectant de la peur de l'interprétation qu'il observait sur le peu de trait qu'il voyait de Shinra.

Car Rufus Shinra, lui, voyait autre chose. Tout autre chose. Car, en regardant le jeune Kadaj, ses yeux... il _le_ voyait par flash, par éclat, comme une évidence.

Alors, c'était lui.

Sephiroth.

... ... ... . .. ... ... ...

* * *

Musique : Great Northern Cave

* * *

Enfin.

Kadaj leva le grillage de fer en un vacarme désagréable. Il retourna derrière l'infirme et poussa la lourde chaise. Les grandes roues répondirent immédiatement à l'ordre, lui permettant d'avancer.

L'argenté marcha vers le bord du bâtiment. En haut du dernier étage de l'immeuble tenant à peine sur ses fondations, il s'arrêta, se plaçant plus près du vide encore.

\- Kadaj... j'ai une question.

\- Très bien, mais alors juste une seule, répondit-il à Rufus en extrayant une balle bleutée de son bras.

La tenant dans sa main, il l'observa avec attention. Une Matéria. Crées par la Rivière de la Vie, composées de Mako cristallisée, les Matérias étaient le seul moyen de produire un effet que beaucoup d'humains qualifieraient de magique. Elles étaient rares, et la plupart des personnes qui les utilisaient les introduisaient dans leurs armes. Le gang de Kadaj, lui, les utilisaient d'une tout autre manière. Les trois frères n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient faits de chair, oui, mais ils pouvaient... communier avec une Matéria, l'intégrer tout entière dans leur chair. Cela les rendaient... encore plus puissants. C'en était jouissif.

\- La dernière fois, vous disiez avoir besoin des cellules de Jénova pour retrouver votre intégrité. J'aimerai bien comprendre.

Kadaj baissa le bras, releva la tête. Depuis « la dernière fois », il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à sa mission, à son destin. Si tragique. Rufus l'observa attentivement, curieux.

\- C'est lui... murmura le plus jeune. Il est de retour...

A nouveau, un flash. Un dixième de seconde auparavant, il voyait un fin jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Mais pendant un instant, il revit... un mauvais rêve. Un autre homme, dans la même position, avait pris sa place. Plus grand, plus large, recouvert d'une armure, les cheveux longs argentés flottant dans le vent et reflétant les flammes qu'il avait provoqué à Nibelheim.

\- Sephiroth... le cauchemar, fit Rufus.

Kadaj ferma les yeux. Mère... pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien de mal. En vérité, il était né pour ça. Mère savait qu'il serait le plus fidèle des trois, mais pas le plus fort. Il fallait quelqu'un de fort. Quelqu'un... qui puisse le remplacer.

Sephiroth.

\- Certains l'appellent ainsi, approuva l'argenté, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il n'était pas assez fort. Pas assez... mais il lui était fidèle. Depuis toujours. Alors... pourquoi ? Kadaj ne comprenait pas. Il s'était toujours cru comme un pion important, un pion à protéger jusqu'à la fin de toute chose. Pas à supprimer au profit d'un autre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Insista l'ex directeur de la _Shin-Ra_.

Plus besoin de vouvoiement. Ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient mutuellement analysés, étudiés. Chacun croyait tout savoir de l'autre. Plus besoin de vouvoiement. Plus besoin... d'intermédiaire.

\- Je ne connais pas Sephiroth, répondit-il sans se retourner pour autant. Mais en tout cas, je sens qu'il approche... Et ça, ça me rend nerveux, c'est vrai, et si Mère l'aimait plus que moi...

Sa voix avait joué les aiguës sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant. Il était né, pour cela. Mère avait toujours prévu de le remplacer par quelqu'un de plus fort et de plus expérimenté que lui...

\- Pauvre petit Incarné...

Kadaj fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- Lui ou moi, ça n'a aucune importance, votre destin est scellé ! Cria-t-il en se retournant sèchement.

Puis, il reprit le sourire, s'approcha de son ennemi.

\- Mère a fait un long voyage pour venir sur cette planète, fit-il. Elle veut débarrasser le cosmos des fous dans ton genre !

Il approcha la Matéria de sa tête, voulant le déstabiliser par ses vibrations. Rufus Shinra ne représentait à présent plus que pitié et agacement. Il voulait vicieusement le détourner de son chemin, lui donner un coup de poignard dans le dos. Quelle prétention, alors qu'il était malade dans son fauteuil roulant et lui grand et fort sur ses deux jambes ! Et c'était lui, l'idiot ? Non... Kadaj en avait assez d'être pris pour un candide arriéré. Il voulait qu'on le considère comme un ennemi concret, quand bien même c'en était dangereux.

Il se redressa.

\- Mais... tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la vue panoramique immanquable de la ville entière en ruine. Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis que Mère est venue ici... c'est moi qui doit faire en sorte que ça change pour réjouir son cœur ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Mère...

Il leva son bras, mit la Matéria à la lumière. Un rayon passa, et Kadaj regarda à travers, découvrant une infinité de nuances de bleu et de vert.

\- Elle n'a qu'à ordonner...

Rufus Shinra ricana.

\- Génial, on a un cauchemar junior...

L'Incarné sourit, baissa le bras et tourna à peine la tête.

\- Aussi longtemps que vous existerez, les cauchemars s'abattront sur vous, encore et encore, fit-il appuyant ses mots en lançant sa Matéria pour la reprendre au vol de sa main gantée.

Et il revint à sa contemplation, sans cesser de jeter cette petite balle de pureté en l'air, attendant la réponse.

\- La Rivière de la Vie parcourt notre planète, fit-il en effet, comme une marée qui fluctue entre le vie et la mort. Si ce cycle est l'essence même de l'existence, alors l'histoire elle aussi sera inévitablement amenée à se répéter. Ne vous gênez pas, faites venir Jénova et votre Sephiroth ! Ça ne changera rien, c'est la vie...

Kadaj reprit cette fois la Matéria d'un mouvement sec.

\- ... et nous agirons selon ce qu'elle nous dicte, continua l'infirme. Si bien que nous vous arrêterons, et nous le ferons à chacune de vos attaques.

Kadaj sourit. Quelle ironie. Rufus Shinra n'était pas mieux qu'un autre. Il se croyait meilleur parce qu'il était à la tête d'autre aussi faible que lui... car oui, il était faible. Un faible a facile de soumettre d'autres faibles, sans se mesurer à de plus grands périls... Quelle simplicité de ployer l'humanité, déjà si las ! Mais la force réside dans la foi. Rufus Shinra n'avait foi en rien de concret. Kadaj, lui, avait foi en la puissance elle-même : sa Mère.

\- Monsieur le Président... est-ce votre excuse pour avoir enlevé Mère ?

Kadaj était déçu. Il avait cru rencontrer quelqu'un digne de son intérêt, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il était à nouveau tombé sur la prévisibilité. Il faut se séparer, ne pas démontrer une sorte de copinage avec cet être commun. Il valait bien mieux que cela. Exclusion du tutoiement.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez des remords... rajouta-t-il en introduisant à nouveau la Matéria dans son bras.

\- Des remords ? Se moqua l'autre gentiment. Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé.

L'argenté se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Rufus rire. Cela lui fit... bizarre. En cet instant, il voulut voir une unique fois les yeux de cet homme, voir de quelle couleur ils étaient peints. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher et enlever cette maudite couverture. Il fallait garder son rôle.

Au loin, Kadaj aperçut une grande place noire de monde, un monument entouré d'enfants en son centre. La Matéria s'illumina dans son bras, le faisant sourire. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Très bien, fit-il. Alors, si vous me le permettez, nous allons en finir avec tout ça.

Kadaj leva le bras devant ses yeux. La lumière s'intensifia et une autre lueur bleuté entoura son membre. L'Incarné, s'il avait fait attention, aurait pu voir la couverture grisâtre se soulever la forte bourrasque que provoquait la Matéria, laissant un instant apparaître la moitié du visage de Rufus. Mais il s'était bien vite retourné, le bras tendu vers le ciel, bras d'où s'échappa une forte détonation d'air, entourée de cercles bleus lumineux affichant d'étranges symboles.

Des nuages se regroupèrent en un tourbillon, s'obscurcissant nettement. Le tourbillon s'élargit, puis se rétracta brusquement, formant des éclairs. Une forme se créa, puis devint concrète et s'extirpa des nuées. C'était un monstre, énorme, de quelques dizaines de mètres de long. Il était ailé et avait de grosses pattes munies de longues griffes. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était sa peau qui ressemblait à du bois peint et sa bouche minuscule comparé au reste de son corps. Il n'en semblait pas moins effrayant.

C'était un Bahamut.

Kadaj tourna la tête. Il devinait l'air épouvanté de son interlocuteur. Il s'en délecta. Il sourit, mais n'ajouta rien. Il voulait prouver à cet humain qu'il était un trop gros poisson pour lui. Qu'il était à part. Il le préparait à ployer devant lui.

Rufus ne dit rien. Il contemplait la dangereuse invocation de l'Incarné sans un mot et l'autre fit de même, en silence.

Le monstre vola jusqu'à la place centrale et atterrit au beau milieu d'elle. La foule alors dense s'éparpilla sous la panique. Le Bahamut reprit son envol pour cette fois se déposer sur le monument central.

Les enfants qui entouraient le mémorial ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Kadaj put soudain distinguer deux silhouettes, grandes, l'une plus élancée que l'autre et ayant de longs cheveux... Il sourit.

Kadaj se remémora de ces derniers jours. La rencontre tant attendue du Président. Et ensuite... le retour à leur nouveau quartier général, le Lac de la Cité perdue. A son arrivée, il avait trouvé ses deux frères, déjà sur les lieux. Loz était rentré de l'Église des Taudis sans avoir trouvé leur mère, mais il n'était pas revenu bredouille : il avait rapporté avec lui une petite fille ainsi qu'un coffre rempli de Matérias, certainement récoltées par leur grand-frère. Yazoo, lui, avait mené à bien sa mission, en amenant une vingtaine d'enfants, tous atteints des géostigmates.

Le leader du gang leur avait parlé à tous, leur promettant de les guérir le soir même. Ces idiots de mômes l'avaient cru compatissant à leur égard, mais il n'avait voulu en réalité que les envoûter pour se servir d'eux comme bouclier humain et comme appât.

Et le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Quelques heures plus tard arrivait Cloud Strife, leur « grand-frère ». A défaut de récolter une quelconque information au sujet de la cachette des restes de leur Mère, il avait voulu l'exécuter devant tous, condamnant sa trahison à leur cause alors qu'il possédait lui aussi des cellules de Jénova. Mais après un combat pourtant en leur faveur, Cloud avait réussi à s'échapper avec l'aide d'un complice.

Le Bahamut se leva subitement dans les airs. Dans sa petite gueule apparut soudainement une boule d'énergie bleuté qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Le dragon la projeta sur le mémorial, qui explosa. Il rugit, se posa à nouveau au sol et fouilla avec sa tête dans les décombres.

A nouveau, Kadaj se sentit chuter dans le doute. Peut-être... était-il manipulé. Peut-être... n'était-il rien. Néant... peut-être n'avait-t-il pas conquis Mère ! Qu'avait donc fait Sephiroth de plus que lui... peut-être parce que lui, il était tout seul, alors que l'Incarné pouvait compter sur ses frères... Non, ce n'était pas cela. Ses frères avaient été invoqués avec lui depuis le début. Et puis, cela lui aurait fait trop de mal de devoir reprocher à Yazoo et Loz d'être la cause de son manque à la gloire. Mère, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire tant de tourments à ton fils ?

Rufus Shinra arqua un sourcil. Il voyait bien que son compagnon n'observait pas son invocation se faire laminer par les membres du groupe AVALANCHE, dont Cloud Strife, fraîchement arrivé sur les lieux, en faisait parti. Non... Kadaj ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, et vu la direction que sa tête prenait, il était évident qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Rufus avait toujours considéré l'Incarné comme un ennemi jeune mais violent et extrêmement dangereux. Il l'avait même cru en plein délire à un certain moment. Mais non. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant. Il ne voulait juste pas l'accepter.

Les yeux de Kadaj reprirent leur mouvement. En bas, il vit ses frères se battant élégamment contre les deux Turks qu'il avait vu lors de la première rencontre avec Rufus. Si Loz y mettait de sa force, Yazoo, lui, préférait la grâce et les calculs. Tout était prémédité pour lui. C'était là deux forces de la nature complètement opposées qui combattait pour la même cause. Kadaj le sait, même s'il ne le dit pas : il ne serait pas allé loin sans ses frères. Bien sûr, Mère était là, Mère l'aidait, mais Yazoo et Loz était là _pour de vrai_. Comme une vrai famille, ils se soutenaient, prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Et quand bien même qu'il s'était imposé comme leader, l'argenté devait bien avouer qu'ils s'étaient toujours traités en égal. C'était bien sûr lui qui donnait les ordres, mais ils étaient d'une logique tellement inébranlable pour les deux autres frères qu'ils n'eurent jamais à s'opposer. Sauf une ... Mais il l'avait fait pour son bien. Et Kadaj regrettait toujours de lui avoir fait du mal.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut Cloud Strife, haut dans les airs, le Bahamut chutant sous lui. Il l'avait battu. Peu importe, Kadaj avait bien d'autre ressource encore. Il rit.

\- Le spectacle vous a plu, Président ? Fit-il. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait invoquer mainten...

Kadaj s'interrompit, se retourna au son du mouvement. Se débarrassant de sa cape d'un geste élégant, Rufus se leva, tout-à-fait à l'aise sur ses deux jambes. Étonné, Kadaj resta coït. Il aurait pu enfin se perdre dans le bleu glacial et tranchant de l'unique œil libre d'un bandage, se complaire à sentir et caresser ses cheveux d'un blond frigorifiant. Mais, à cet instant-là, Kadaj ne fixait exclusivement que la boîte en métal noir que le fils Shinra avait dans sa main.

L'espèce de...

\- Mère ! Gémit-il à la vue du réceptacle.

Alors... il n'était pas affaibli... et il l'avait sous sa couverture... depuis le début...

\- Un bon fils l'aurait tout de suite vu, se moqua Rufus.

Et, un sourire narquois au lèvres, il jeta négligemment le coffret dans le vide.

Une flamme de folie pure éclaira les prunelles du « fils indigne ». Il leva le bras, hurla, et une sphère d'énergie parti de sa Matéria pour se diriger vers le menteur. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de s'esquiver sur le côté, le souffle libérant son deuxième œil de la bande de tissus, tombant ainsi dans le vide. Et, tout en chutant, il sortit de son complet une arme de chasse et, esquissant un sourire en coin, il tira.

* * *

Musique 4 : Encounter

* * *

Kadaj ne s'en rendit même pas compte, pas plus qu'il ne voyait les flammes qui s'emparaient du bâtiment. Il ne voyait que la boîte qui contenait la tête de sa Mère tomber dans le vide.

\- Mère !

Et il plongea de l'immeuble.

Une lutte verticale s'engagea. Alors qu'il chutait, les yeux fixés sur le réceptacle sombre, l'étage supérieur explosa. Tombant bien plus vite que son ennemi, Kadaj fut bientôt bien en-dessous de lui. Mais celui-ci se retourna sur lui-même et, toujours en pleine chute, il tira d'une main sur l'argenté qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rattraper la boîte qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du bout de ses doigts. Rufus sentit qu'il n'avait bientôt plus de munitions. Il marque un court temps d'arrêt, réajustant son tir, avant d'appuyer une dernière fois sur la gâchette. Si la balle effleura la main de l'Incarné, elle toucha bel et bien l'objet convoité, créant une fissure dans celui-ci. Le coffret laissa s'écouler quelques gouttes de liquide vert dans les airs.

Kadaj se crispa d'horreur. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite... d'un ultime mouvement de conquête, il tendit le bras à l'extrême et rattrapa la boîte de métal. Rassuré, il fit une pirouette et arriva in-extremis sur ses pieds, comme s'il n'avait sauté que de quelques centimètres de hauteur.

Kadaj ferma les yeux les rouvrit. Il caressa de son doigt ganté les gouttelettes émeraudes qui s'échappaient de la brèche du contenant et qui coulaient sur son complet de cuir noir.

Mère...

Il sentait sa respiration se saccader, tel un signe de reconnaissance entre cellules. Kadaj leva la tête, lançant un regard haineux envers le bâtiment d'une cinquantaine d'étages duquel il avait sauté mais surtout envers Rufus Shinra, qui s'était réceptionné dans des filets déployés de justesse quelques mètres plus haut par des Turks. Le blond lui rendit son animosité du regard, et ce fut tout ce que l'argenté demandait.

Il tourna la tête, rencontra le regard admiratif de ses frères qui s'étaient placés devant lui, ainsi que celui déterminé d'un certain Cloud Strife, à quelques centaines de mètres, chevauchant sa moto et fonçant sur eux. Gardant la boîte précieusement contre lui, Kadaj courut pour monter sur son propre véhicule et indiqua aux deux autres Incarnés d'en faire de même. De suite, ils mirent les gaz, exigeant d'ors et déjà de leur moto la vitesse maximale. Suivant leur instinct, tous se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Le temps de mettre le contact à leur véhicule avait fait perdre de précieuse secondes au gang : Cloud n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres derrière eux. Kadaj tourna la tête, agacé par cet constatation. Il tourna brusquement à droite, prenant ainsi la route conduisant aux anciens bâtiments de le _Shin-Ra_. Il tenta de reprendre de la vitesse, mais impossible de le semer : Cloud était au pas. Le meneur du gang prit la bretelle vers l'autoroute. Voyant qu'une barrière interdisait la circulation vers les ruine de la _Shin-Ra_, il claque sa langue contre son palais et poursuivit l'allure. L'obstacle fut projeter au loin et Kadaj continua sa route, ses frères et son adversaire au pas.

L'argenté entendit des coups de feu et des sonorités de dérapage, mais ne se retourna pas, décidant que, maintenant couvert par ses frères, la seule chose à faire était de s'enfuir très vite, au loin. N'entendant plus rien, il risqua quand même un œil en arrière. Cloud était seul derrière lui, avec une maigre distance de retard. Il prit donc une deuxième bretelle, amenant à une autoroute surélevée, que le blond allait lui aussi prendre s'il n'avait pas été intercepté par Loz, arrivé de justesse pour le détourner de sa trajectoire. La sortie ayant manquée, le soi-disant ex-SOLDAT continua sur la route inférieur, suivant le tracé de sa cible.

Bientôt, Cloud n'eut d'autre choix que de s'engouffrer dans un tunnel, perdu le contact visuel. Kadaj respira plus normalement mais resta vigilant, se doutant que la galerie prendrait fin à un moment ou à un autre. A près quelques minutes de calme, l'argenté s'aperçut que l'autoroute descendait à un niveau inférieur à celui du tunnel, qui s'arrêtait à cet endroit précisément. Quelques secondes plus tard, une violente explosion au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter. Alors que des nuages de couleurs diverses apparaissaient dans le ciel et que la route au-dessus de lui s'effondrait, son ennemi sauta d'un étage, épée en main. Kadaj plaça sa moto en oblique, de sorte qu'elle avance vite sans perdre l'équilibre tout en maintenant fermement la précieuse boîte contre sa hanche. Il dégaina _Souba_, juste à temps pour parer l'attaque de son adversaire. La force que celui-ci exerçait de son énorme épée broyeuse sur son katana à deux lames était difficile à soutenir, surtout pendant quelques secondes sans interruption.

Son arme dans une main, sa convoitise de l'autre, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa moto, qui dévalait la route en oblique. Il se retourna un instant, juste le temps de voir le gouffre qui se présentait devant eux due à la destruction de cette partie d'autoroute. Il resserra la prise de ses jambes sur la moto, et la seconde d'après il était dans les airs.

Les deux motards chutèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'atterrir durement sur une surface en forte pente, duquel ils dévalèrent. Kadaj remit son véhicule en oblique, tentant de gagner en stabilité, mais Cloud, lui, mit sa moto bien droite, lui permettant de foncer à toute vitesse sur sa cible. Il leva son épée et donna un coup en pointe, mais Kadaj eut juste le temps de baisser son torse en arrière pour l'éviter de quelques centimètres et de faire de même, ne taillant cependant que dans le blouson du blond. Il sépara les deux véhicules d'un coup de pieds, et ils continuèrent de dégringoler la pente séparément. En bas, une étroite encoche permettait de continuer sa route à plat. L'argenté sourit, passa premier de justesse et poussant le véhicule de l'autre sur le côté, le faisant tomber. Avec un sourire en coin, Kadaj ne demanda pas son reste et reprit de la vitesse, s'enfuyant en pensant ne plus être embêté.

Il continua à rouler avant de repérer une petite église en ruine perdue dans les décombres. Sans remarquer que le ciel était inhabituellement caché par une plate-forme en béton, percée cependant en certains endroits, il entra chevauchant son véhicule dans l'Église, et coupa le contact au milieu de fleurs qui fleurissaient en son milieu.

* * *

Musique : Savior

* * *

\- Mère ! Fit-il, excité.

Il prit la boîte à deux mains. La fissure qui la parcourait sur son arête était importante, mais pas au point de le fracturer.

Kadaj sourit. Enfin. Il avait accompli le première étape de sa mission. Il avait... retrouvé sa Mère. Le soulagement et le bonheur le remplit, un poids immense se souleva de ses épaules et de l'amour emplit ses prunelles. Sa Mère...

Fébrile, il plongea le regard dans la crevasse, assez large pour voir complètement à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il n'avait jamais essayé de prévoir quel sentiment le traverserait, mais s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais cru à... ça.

Baignant dans un liquide permettant sa conservation. Une tête. Figée. Sans vie.

Kadaj se figea d'horreur, expira l'air entrecoupé par l'émotion.

_Mère, que t'ont-ils fait ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? _

Des sanglots bloquèrent sa gorge, avant de s'échapper brusquement, sans qu'il ne puisse ou veuille les arrêter.

_Mère, que t'ont-ils fait subir ? Que t'ont-ils fait subir ? _

Sa main caressa avec tendresse le métal de la boîte, comme elle flatterait ses cheveux.

\- Mère...

Il la prit avec force, la plaqua avec douceur contre son torse.

\- MÈRE !

Maintenant, c'est à lui. A lui de continuer. Mais Kadaj avait peur, peur de ne plus contrôler son propre corps, peur de l'inconnu... peur de la décevoir. Peur d'encore lui faire du mal, à elle, elle qui faisait tant pour eux...

_Mon fils. _

_Aide-moi. _

_Fais-le._

Il les haïssait. Il les haïssait tous. Sephiroth. Rufus. Cloud. SOLDAT. _ShinRa_. Midgar. Humains. Rivière de la Vie. Gaïa. Il les haïssait tous. Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour ce qu'ils le forçaient à faire. Tous. Il les haïssait tous. Même lui-même. Il détestait ce qu'il était. Détestait sa mission. Il voulait juste retrouver sa Mère, et rester avec elle pour l'éternité. Mais ils l'en empêchaient. Tous. Ils les haïssait tous.

IL LES HAÏSSAIT TOUS !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHhhh...

Il hurlait, il hurlait sa haine et son désespoir, envers ce monde et tous ceux qui l'habitaient. Mère. ILS N'AVAIENT PAS LE DROIT ! Son cri se répercuta dans l'église en ruine, alors qu'un doux soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux d'argent, tentant de l'adoucir. Mais rien ne pourrait adoucir sa peine. Il allait céder son corps à un autre. Son désespoir allait vers sa Mère, qui lui demandait de donner la seule chose qu'il possédait. Même s'il se détestait, Kadaj avait peur de se libérer de sa chair. Mais surtout, peur d'être manipulé. Peut-être... ne valait-il rien. Mais comment en vouloir à Mère ? Elle savait ce qui était juste. Et ces Gaïens l'ont enfermé pour cela, tel un animal. Mère était la victime, il fallait la venger.

Le fils se releva brusquement. Cloud, à l'extérieur, défonça la porte avec la roue avant de sa moto. Kadaj alluma la sienne , se retourna et lança une décharge d'énergie de sa Matéria sur un des piliers du bâtiment fragilisé. La colonne de pierre s'affaissa, tomba sur le côté. Quand elle fut à un angle raisonnable, l'argenté prit de l'élan et lança son véhicule dessus, ayant juste le temps de gravir le contre-fort pour accéder au toit découvert avant que ce dernier ne s'écrase complètement au sol, manquant de peu Cloud Strife. Kadaj, agacé, lança une nouvelle salve d'énergie sur son « grand-frère », qui culbuta en arrière. L'Incarné ricana, admirant son œuvre alors que le blond se relevait péniblement sur ses jambes.

Kadaj allait à nouveau tirer quand un événement étrange se produisit. De l'eau, au milieu des fleurs, se regroupa et s'éleva en colonnades, jusqu'au plafond où il forma un dôme, le liquide retombant sous forme de pluie dans l'église. Cette pluie, qui ne semblait pas déranger Cloud outre mesure, brûlait et agressait furieusement l'argenté, qui n'en recevait pourtant que quelques gouttelettes. Agacé, il remit le contact et s'enfuit, sautant au dos de sa moto sur le sol et accélérant vers le loin. Ou plutôt vers un endroit emblématique : les anciens bâtiments de la _ShinRa Company_.

Arrivé à destination, il délaissa sa moto sur le sol, monta sur un morceau d'autoroute détruit et placé presque perpendiculairement par rapport au sol. Il regarda le réceptacle qu'il tenait toujours en main. Non, pas encore. Au fond de lui, quelque chose empêchait de faire l'acte maintenant. Il fallait d'abord éliminer Cloud Strife, qui avait déjà vaincu Sephiroth. Mais lui... il allait prouver à sa Mère qu'il était capable de gagner. De l'écraser. Qu'il était mieux que Sephiroth.

Soudain, il vit son ennemi arriver vers lui. Il s'arrêta, prit son énorme épée broyeuse du fourreau qui composait la moto et se mit sur ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas, releva la tête et reconnut son adversaire.

\- Grand frère, fit ce dernier d'une voix enthousiasme. Ça y est, j'ai enfin retrouvé notre Mère...

\- Bien, et qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? Demanda l'autre d'une voix calme.

Kadaj eut un petit rire, coula un regard sur le coffret qu'il tenait en main et dont le métal réfléchissait le soleil.

\- Ça, c'est elle qui décide, tu verras bien...

Cloud laissa quelques secondes de silence couler.

\- Apparemment les Incarnés ne savent rien, lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

Kadaj se figea d'horreur, déglutit. Alors, il n'était pas le seul à le penser ? A... réfléchir de cette manière ? Il baissa la tête vers le sol, fronça les sourcils. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent tandis que ses yeux se plissaient.

* * *

Musique : J-E-N-O-V-A

* * *

\- Et ça fait quoi, si je ne suis qu'un pantin... murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même.

Peu importe. C'était la mission que lui avait confié sa Mère. Reprenant de la vigueur, il fit apparaître une sphère bleuté dans sa main. Il ferma le poing, diffusant l'énergie Mako autour de son bras.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps... continua-t-il en levant son membre.

Cloud assura ses appuis, replaça ses pieds.

\- ... TU L'ÉTAIS AUSSI !

Kadaj lança la sphère dans les airs, qui se divisa en cinq plus petites, tournoyant entre elles tout en se dirigeant vers la cible. Celle-ci esquiva en sautant dans les airs. L'argenté dégaina, d'un coup sec, prit son élan et s'élança vers le haut. Il assura quelques feintes à son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne parent sèchement, projetant Kadaj vers le sol où il se réceptionna aisément. Furieux, il courut vers son ennemi assena sèchement trois coups, esquivant vers l'arrière afin d'éviter l'épée broyeuse, se retourna pour tenter de le transpercer par l'arrière mais fut à nouveau paré par le blond.

L'argenté serra les dents, fit tourner plusieurs fois le pommeau de son katana dans ses mains avant d'à nouveau attaquer. Après une série de coup interceptés, Kadaj sauta en haut d'un rocher, puis sur une plate-forme quelques mètres plus haut. Cloud le suivit, tenta de l'écraser de sa lourde épée mais ne réussit même pas à l'effleurer. L'Incarné recula en arrière mais eut tôt fait de parer d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le coffret qui contenait les restes de sa Mère.

Il leva les yeux. Un aéronef de grande taille, dont la partie principale était poussée par deux grandes hélices à l'arrière, se plaça au-dessus des adversaires. Kadaj n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps que Cloud le repoussa d'une pression de son épée. L'argenté ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et tenta de décapiter le blond, mais celui-ci se baissa juste à temps, ne perdant que quelques-uns de ses cheveux.

Kadaj bondit dans les airs, suivi de son rival, qui assenait des coups de plus en plus violents. L'argenté parait de justesse et peinait à répondre avec force, ne pouvant utiliser sa deuxième main. Il avait tellement peur de lâcher le coffret que ses doigts étaient douloureux de se crisper depuis si longtemps sur lui.

L'Incarné retomba sur une surface plane. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà sur un des énormes bâtiments de la _ShinRa Company _que son grand-frère attaquait déjà. Il esquiva, para, se baissa, mais rien ne laissait entrevoir une brèche dans la défense du membre d'AVALANCHE. Forcé de reculer sous l'impact de l'épée broyeuse sur son _Souba_, Kadaj bondit une nouvelle fois, gravissant dans les airs les étages de la _ShinRa _avec vitesse, se défendant toujours contre son ennemi. Après quelques minutes sans appui, il trouva une terrasse où reprendre de la force dans les jambes. Haletant, il para la fente de Cloud puis, profitant de la pointe qu'il fit ensuite, bloqua l'épée broyeuse entre les deux lames de son katana, avant d'envoyer la grosse arme se planter bien plus haut dans le mur du bâtiment.

Prenant l'avantage, Kadaj chargea, mais le blond se déroba d'une habile pirouette et prit son élan pour s'élancer récupérer son arme. L'aéronef qui stagnait depuis un moment au-dessus d'eux reprit de la hauteur, faisant sourire ex-SOLDAT qui, à l'aide d'un curieux mécanisme, sépara son arme en deux afin d'obtenir deux épées. Il sauta pour tomber sur l'argenté, qui était plus qu'agacé de la situation. Après une énième parade, il s'immobilisa un moment, serrant les dents sous l'humiliation. Il était évident qu'il ne faisait que se défendre face à un humain minable qui avait nettement le dessus sur lui. Il courut, prit une impulsion vers le haut avec l'intention de transpercer de part en part son adversaire. Alors qu'il assenait le coup en un cri de guerre, Cloud para avec une telle violence qu'il fit voltiger Kadaj loin dans les airs, et qui, lâchant son arme, attrapa de justesse le bord de la plate-forme.

Kadaj claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé. Il observa son katana chuter en tournoyant sur lui-même, révélant l'éclat du soleil. Le vent était plus fort en hauteur, il faisait claquer le cuir de son manteau contre sa peau et tirer ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il releva la tête. Cloud était apparu, de toute sa hauteur, son épée broyeuse en main. Les pieds à quelques centimètres de sa main, il restait là, immobile, impassible contre le vent, à le regarder dans les yeux. Kadaj expira difficilement, croyant que le blond allait lui écraser la main de sa botte, mais il n'en fit rien, ne restant là qu'à le fixer.

Dans un ultime espoir, l'Incarné lui lança la boîte métallique dans le visage, et il n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver. Le coffret rebondit sur son front et s'en alla au-dessus du vide, s'ouvrant sous l'impact. Kadaj, les deux mins maintenant libre, s'agrippa au rebord, plia ses jambes et prit son élan pour s'élancer dans les airs. Il attrapa le réceptacle ouvert, d'où s'échappait du liquide verdâtre, et prit la tête décapitée qui y était conservée. Tombant dans le vide, il lâcha le coffret et ramena la relique contre son torse. Il fixa Cloud du regard, victorieux.

\- Bienvenue à ma Réunion, murmura-t-il à son égard, souriant. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'y assister.

Et, d'un coup sec, il plaqua le reste de sa Mère contre son torse, l'intégrant dans son corps. Il vit vaguement son ennemi sauter pour plonger avec lui, mais il ressentait particulièrement la souffrance qu'il éprouvait alors que ses cellules se fusionnaient violemment avec celles de Mère. Il ferma les yeux, hurla de douleur alors que se oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement et qu'il chutait de plus en plus vite. Il sentit en lui une nouvelle conscience s'éveiller, son cœur exploser et sa volonté s'effriter. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol, il se sentit ralentir, atterrir doucement sur ses pieds. Sans qu'il ne le voulût, il leva sa tête et ses bras, et vit ainsi Cloud Strife foncer sur lui à la verticale, épée pointée sur lui.

_Mère... _eut-il juste le temps de penser, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

* * *

Musique : One-Winged Angel

* * *

_Noli manere, manere in memoria_  
_Noli manere, manere in memoria_  
_Sephiroth !_  
_Sephiroth !_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_  
_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_  
_Sephiroth !_  
_Sephiroth !_

_Ferum terribile, terribile fatum_

_Noli manere, manere in memoria_  
_Noli manere, manere in memoria_  
_Sephiroth !_  
_Sephiroth !_

_Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili_  
_Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum_  
_Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili_  
_Hic veni, da mihi..._

_Noli manere in memoria_  
_Saevam iram et dolorem_  
_Ferum terribile fatum_  
_Ille iterum veniet_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_(Qui mortem invitavis)_  
_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_(Poena funesta natus)_  
_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_(Noli nomen vocare)_  
_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_  
_(Ille iterum veniet)_

_Sephiroth !_  
_Sephiroth !_  
_Sephiroth !_

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Kadaj ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et ressentit la sensation qu'un fantôme s'extirpait de son corps. Il tomba, pantelant, se rattrapant de justesse grâce à sa main pour ne pas s'écraser face contre-terre. L'autre tenait... _Souba_ ? Kadaj ne s'interrogea même pas sur le fait du retour de son arme. Il ne sentait à présent que son corps, courbaturé et sans force. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il réussi ? Où était-il ?

Affaibli, il dut se mettre à genoux, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle. Son corps souffrait, ce qui était un fait étrange, mais semblait bien être le sien, ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore sur Gaïa. Il releva la tête. Il put sans peine distinguer l'homme qui était devant lui et qui se mettait en garde. La peau blanche, les vêtements sombres, les cheveux blonds coiffés en picots et les yeux bleus incandescents de Mako. Cloud Strife.

Impossible ! Il avait invoqué Sephiroth ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Il n'avait fait un seul pas de travers ! Cloud Strife, ainsi que la planète entière devait être asservie sous le régime de Mère !

Kadaj serra les dents. Ils avaient failli ! NON !

Il se releva brusquement, courut jusqu'au blond dans l'intention de le tuer en un cri de guerre mais il trébucha, ses jambes vides de force. Il lâcha son arme, et Cloud eut juste à temps de rattraper l'argenté dans ses bras.

Kadaj regarda Cloud, incompréhensif. Il allait le tuer et lui le rattrapait dans sa chute, le regardant sans trace d'animosité. Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il laissa sa tête se poser contre le puissant bras du blond, reconnaissant. Son corps était épuisé. Il savait désormais que plus jamais il ne pourrait se relever.

\- Grand-frère...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, il n'avait plus la vigueur de parler plus fort. Mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à celui qui l'avait aidé sans rien en échange. Cloud ne répondit pas, mais la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux acquiesçait l'appellation, rendant Kadaj heureux.

* * *

Musique : The Promised Land

* * *

_ Kadaj. _

Kadaj leva les yeux vers le ciel, émettant une plainte interrogative. Qui... qui était-ce ? De qui provenait cette voix féminine ? Était-ce...

De l'eau tomba sur son visage. Il lui fallu attendre que d'autres gouttes ne s'écrasent sur son visage pour qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il pleuvait. C'était la même eau que dans l'Église des Taudis, il en était sûr, mais cette fois-ci elle ne le blessait pas. Elle ne faisait que caresser sa peau, et le remplir d'un inexplicable bonheur. Il esquissa d'un sourire doux.

_ Repose-toi, maintenant. Tu as fait suffisamment d'efforts._

Toute la douleur s'échappa de son corps, l'apaisant pour la première fois de son existence. La voix était si douce, on aurait cru que c'était elle qui soufflait la légère brise dans ses cheveux. Il serra son poing ganté.

\- Mère, est-ce que... c'est...

Non, ce n'était pas sa Mère. Ce n'était pas Jénova. Jénova lui avait menti, l'avait utilisé, ne l'avait jamais aimé. Jénova l'avait tué. Cette femme qu'il entendait, et qu'il était apparemment le seul à entendre, était douce, et attentionnée. Elle ne lui demanderait rien, ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Aerith. Le nom surgit dans son esprit, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Aerith. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait.

_ Tout le monde t'attend ! Tu es prêt pour le voyage ? _

Alors, c'était la fin ? Kadaj était heureux. Il préférait mourir en sachant que quelqu'un l'ait un jour aimé plutôt que de vivre des années dans le froid et l'obscurité. L'amour qu'il reçut de cette entité le fit à nouveau légèrement sourire, et une larme unique s'échappe de l'un de ses yeux félins. Il était heureux.

Il vit une forme vague apparaître au-dessus de lui. Dans un ultime effort, il leva son bras vers le ciel. Suivant sa main du regard, il gémit, laissant errer quelques secondes ses doigts dans le vide, avant de serrer une main de diaphane que lui seul pouvait voir. A partir de ce moment, le monde ne devint que douceur pour Kadaj. Le bout de ses doigts, puis bientôt le bras commença à se transformer en étoiles émeraudes, tandis que la main le tirait vers le haut, comme si quelqu'un l'aidait à se relever.

Kadaj ferma les yeux et maintint son sourire une dernière fois alors que son corps ne se dématérialise complètement, son âme retournant ainsi à la Rivière de la Vie.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

_Acte V (rajout de Genesis)_

_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour  
Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres  
Épargne les sables, les mers, les cieux  
Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux._

_LOVELESS_

_... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ..._

_****Cur in gremio haeremus ?****  
_Pourquoi restons-nous dans son ventre ?_  
****Cur poenam cordi parvo damus ?****  
_Pourquoi punissons-nous nos coeurs faibles ?__

_****Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit****  
_Notre étoile ne le permettrait pas, ne le permettrait pas_  
****Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit****  
_Notre étoile ne le permettrait pas, ne le permettrait pas__

_****Venarum pulsus in terram fluens****  
_Le pouls de la Terre coule dans nos veines.__

**_**Parvus, parvus pulsus**_**_  
___Faible, faible pulsation___  
_**_**Cor mortem ducens**_**_  
___Du cœur qui se meurt__

**_**Vita mollis in stellam redeunt**_**_  
___Une faible vie retourne à la planète___  
_**_**Animam sacrificare necesse est ?**_**_  
___Le sacrifice de l'âme est-il nécessaire ?__

**_**Cur in gremio haeremus ?**_**_  
___Pourquoi restons-nous dans son ventre ?___  
_**_**Cur veniam petimus**_**_  
___Pourquoi implorons-nous le pardon___  
_**_**In terram fatali ?**_**_  
___De la Terre Promise ?__

_The Promised Land._

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nul, génial, mitigé ? Je veux tout savoir ! Oui, tout ! REVIEW !**

**Bien à vous tous, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, **

**Petra**

**P.S. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes à la suite de l'Os, ou dans un nouveau "chapitre", je verrais bien...**


End file.
